


Pixie Hair

by allmyfriendsareheathens



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyfriendsareheathens/pseuds/allmyfriendsareheathens





	Pixie Hair

Dear Sean,  
Meet me at 65.333579°N 45°W tomorrow as soon as you can. I have a rental car and ten thousand dollars. We'll be out of here in hours. I love you.

Mark


End file.
